The present disclosure relates to methods for producing a toner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for producing a capsule toner.
A capsule toner is composed of a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) formed on a surface of the core.
For example, a method for producing a toner has been proposed, including preliminary mixing and dispersing toner particles and fine particles (inorganic or organic) in a solvent, adding thereto a curing resin precursor, and forming a cured film (curing resin and fine particles) on surfaces of the toner particles.